Golden Revolution
The '''Golden Revolution '''was a largely peaceful transfer of power in Lasterus in 1736 that dissolved the institution of the monarchy and founded the modern-day Lasterian Republic. The event was triggered between increasing tensions between the monarch and Parliament in the United Kingdom of Lasterus, including the prominent rise of a faction known as the "Golds" or the "Republicans" who sought to end the kingdom and establish a republic. While in theory the "revolution" is named after this faction, the monicker "Golden" for it additionally caught on due to the popular perception of it as a glorious revolution due to its largely peaceful nature, counter to the war and turbulence that frequently characterize transfers of power. The conflicts underlying the Golden Revolution date back to the first decades of the eighteenth century. After the death of the wildly popular and charismatic King John the Good, his children fought for power and establish the same authority that their father had commanded with no avail. During his last decade, John lad largely allowed for an expanding of parliamentary power, relinquishing some of the total royal control that he had executed upon first coming to power; among these reforms included allowing Parliament to overturn a royal veto with a two-thirds majority. His second son David in particular attempted to dramatically reign in the powers of Parliament. In 1734, Parliament passed the Suitable Heir Act, which required all heirs to the throne to be approved by Parliamentary vote; when David vetoed this act, it was overrided, after which point David ordered Parliament to be dissolved. Parliament refused, claiming that this was outside of his powers, and voted to have him removed, again overriding his veto with a two-thirds vote and installing his younger sister Christine as Queen. Christine sought to reconcile with Parliament, and for her first year was largely popular; unfortunately, by this point, the Golds had largely taken over control of Parliament and sought to abolish the monarchy at all costs. In 1736, the so-called "Long Parliament" came into session with two-thirds control by radical Republicans. Through a series of consequential votes, the Parliament abolished the institution of the monarchy and held a constitutional convention. Christine, who had largely played along with Parliament until the vote abolishing the monarchy passed, became deeply unpopular with her own advisors, who saw her as selling out the monarchy, and had her imprisoned and overthrown; her advisor John Graham Gavel declared himself King John II. Parliament meanwhile amassed the Lasterian army to surround Caristopolis, at which point, against John's orders, the king's guard surrendered. John attempted to flee but was captured by the army and publicly tried and hanged for conspiracy and treason. Meanwhile, the imprisoned Queen was transferred into custody of Parliament, who considered having her hanged as well. She had a large public trial, in which she was convicted of a wide variety of crimes, but not High Treason; ultimately, she was released from prison on the condition that she publicly resign and announce the end of the Crown, which she did before fleeing to Varanell and never returning to Lasterus.